Kim Possible: Freaky Friday
by ncollins67
Summary: Kim Possible meets Freaky Friday. Drakken and Shego switch bodies and it's up to them to figure out how it happened and why.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Freaky Friday

Chapter 1:

"Drakkennn!" Shego growled, her voice rung out through the lair now being destroyed by her green plasma bolts that she shot in her boss's direction. Drakken, shaking with fear and running out of places to hide, jumped behind the desk and covered his head waiting for another blow.

"Shego! I'm sorry!" He said trying to get her to stop, but nothing he could say or do could calm her.

"You should be after what happened today! Do you know what it's like to have to fight Kim Possible while you're dangling upside down in your underwear?!" She shot out. Drakken got up and folded his arms looking annoyed and mustering up all the bravery he could to face her.

"How would you have liked to have been me?! How was I supposed to know that grappling hook was going to latch on to my pants and hang me upside down? It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience for me either." He snarled. Her hands extinguished, he did have a point, but that didn't make things any better for her.

"Ugh! You wouldn't last a day in my shoes. Sometimes you can be so embarrassing. I don't even know why I stick around!?" She snapped walking away.

"I don't know why either! So why don't you just leave then?!" He snapped back taking Shego by surprise. He had never said that to her before, at least not that way. There was a moment's silence. "Fine!" She shouted storming off to her room.

Shego slammed her bedroom door shut with a bang and threw herself on the bed in disgust. "He has no idea what it's like to be me. It's not easy fighting that teen moron and lose all the time." She muttered to herself. For a moment her mind wandered back to their argument. "_Why don't you just leave then?"_ She couldn't believe he had said that to her and he had sounded so serious about it too. The longer she thought about it the more she started to feel bad. Why did she stick around? Shego wondered to herself. "He pays well…" She said out loud to an empty room. But deep inside, she knew that wasn't the only reason.

Drakken fiddled around with a new dooms day machine. His mind wasn't on his new machine though. "She doesn't know what it's like to be me! I'm the one always failing. She wouldn't last a day being me!" He yelled loudly making his dog, Commodore Puddles jump.

"Heck…I can't even last a day being me." He muttered stopping for a moment to look at his machine. It was almost done.

Suddenly, the floor began to shake beneath his feet. He looked around and saw everything in the lab was shaking violently. Was it an earthquake? His mind was racing; he had to get to Shego. "Shego!" He called out. He quickly ran towards the stairs, but before he could reach them one of his machines he had been working on had fallen over and trapped him underneath, knocking him unconscious.

Upstairs Shego had been tossed from the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. She held onto her bedside table for support as she tried to regain her balance. She heard Drakken's voice from downstairs, was he hurt? She wondered as she stammered towards the door, everything was going black making it hard for her to see where she was going. She fell to her knees, unable to maintain her strength, and before she knew it she was out cold.

Moments later Drakken stirred awake, his eyes slowly opening. He got up and shook his head. "Ughhh…" He said rubbing his eyes. He felt weak. When he opened his eyes, he quickly realized his surroundings had changed. He was in a different room. He gasped, "I'm in Shego's room!" Scratching his head he asked himself, "What am I doing here?" The voice he had heard wasn't his own. It sounded familiar. He lifted up his hands and saw a green and a black glove before him. He opened his eyes wide in horror. "I can't be! No, no, no!" He ran to the nearest mirror to see, and found not his own body, but Shego's staring back at him. "Oh, no!" If he was in Shego's body, then she had to be in his. "She is not going to like this." He ran down the stairs and found his body right where he had left it. "This is weird." He thought as he lifted the machine off his body…or now Shego's body? "Shego wake up." He said shaking her.

"What happened?" She asked getting up, her eyes barely open.

"Um…Shego something-" He began as he helped her onto her feet. He didn't quite know how to break the news to her. When she finally opened her eyes, she pushed him away.

"Oh come on! I told Drakken no clones!" She groaned.

"I'm not a clone. I'm Dr. Drakken." He told her with a gulp. She blinked looking confused for a moment. "You can't be Dr. Drakken." She said looking annoyed, thinking that he had cloned her.

"I am! Shego, we switched bodies. Somehow during the earthquake it happened." He explained. She shot him a critical look, not believing his story at all.

"If you don't believe me, then go look for yourself." He said pointing towards the bathroom door. Shego rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom, highly doubting she would see Drakken there. Drakken stood there fidgeting nervously, he knew there was about to be an explosion. Suddenly, he heard an earsplitting scream. He quickly looked around; he needed to find a place to hide. Shego stormed out of the bathroom.

"What have you done!?" She hollered, fists clenched.

"I didn't do anything. I swear!" He said backing into the wall. Shego lifted her hand ready to strike him. She looked at her hand puzzled, it wasn't ignited. Drakken sighed in relief, and then smiled smugly realizing something.

"I'm the one with the power now." Shego raised her eyebrow.

"I can still kick your butt the old fashioned way." She pointed out.

"But I didn't even do anything!" She stared at him for a moment, studying him. She could always tell when he was lying; even he was in her body.

"You really didn't, did you?" He shook his head, no, in response. "Then what did?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sorry about my poor grammar. I'm working on it. Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to post I've been pretty busy. I hope I will get the next chapter up soon. Also I would change the rating on this chapter there are some things that are not really "geared" for kids. This will probably be the only chapter like this. Hope you like it. 

Chapter 2:

Shego scratched her head annoyingly, trying her best to figure out what happened. "I'm not sure…but I hope it wears off soon because I have to go to the bathroom." Drakken said biting his lip.

Shego's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no, no, no! Don't you dare!"

"But Shego, I have to pee!" He squealed. "It's not like it's my fault, you're the one that drank that king size latte!" He quickly pointed out.

Shego rubbed her forehead; she could feel a headache coming on. "Hold it in Dr. D. We'll find a solution to the problem." She said sounding irritated, but not with Drakken. She was irritated at the fact that they didn't know how they got that way or even how to fix it.

Drakken rolled his eyes. "We don't even know where to start." He told her.

"I know…maybe it's something around here that made it happen." She thought aloud looking around the lab.

"I doubt it. I don't even have anything plugged in." Drakken said, now becoming fidgety because he really had to pee. Shego sat down and started to think, but found it increasingly hard at the moment, Drakken had started to whine. "Oh my God! Just go!" "Ok, ok! Thank you." He whimpered running to the bathroom. How embarrassing, Shego thought sitting back down. Moments later, Drakken returned looking relieved. "Better?" She asked not even looking at him.

"Yes, much…for the most part." Obviously, he felt just as embarrassed and awkward as she did.

"Good, now we can both concentrate on figuring out how to get out of this mess." Shego said as Drakken pulled up a chair beside her. They both sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Hey, what about the brain switch machine you made a couple years back?" She asked.

"It was destroyed remember." Drakken pointed out, still deep in thought.

"Yea, I know! But can't you make another one?"

"It'll take a while, a week at best. I also need parts and I don't think in this kind of condition we can steal anything." He pointed out.

Shego sighed, disappointed. "I think we should try anyway."

Drakken chuckled, "Yea, and if we get caught we'll be stuck like this in jail…for a long time!" Shego rolled her eyes and slammed her head onto the desk. He was right and she hated it when he was. "Hey watch it. That's my body and I don't want you damaging it." Drakken snapped shooting her a look.

"You don't need me to damage it; you do just fine on your own." She remarked. He groaned and folded his arms, looking frustrated. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly feeling bad for him.

"It's fine…"He mumbled getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make some dinner." She followed him into the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching him take out pots and pans.

"Never thought I'd see myself cooking." She joked trying to lighten things up. Drakken chuckled, "Me neither."

"Whatcha making Doc?" Shego asked.

"I'm going to make chicken parmesan." He told her as he dug into the freezer and pulled out a package of chicken. "Sounds good." Sometimes she thought he was actually have made a better chef than a mad scientist.

About half an hour later, they sat down to eat dinner. Shego watched Drakken eat; his entire plate was filled up with food. She shook her head hoping they would switch bodies soon before he made her fat. How did he manage to keep his weight down with all the eating he did? She wondered. "Something wrong Shego?" He asked noticing she was staring at him.

"You mind not eating so much, I don't want to get fat you know." She said with a smirk.

"Well, excuse me. Switching bodies works up an appetite." He said stuffing a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Well, excuse me that is my body and I would like to keep my figure." She said tapping her finger on the table beginning to lose her patience.

"That's not my problem." He said looking smug and grinning widely. Shego was just about to snap at him when a thought occurred to her.

"Actually it is." She started.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"You like looking at my figure, don't you?"

He blushed and looked away. "No, I don't."

She laughed. "Ha! I knew it!" Shego exclaimed slamming her hand down on the table. He shot her a look even though he was still blushing like crazy, ignoring his food.

"Good news. You don't have to worry about gaining weight, I just lost my appetite." He said, getting up from the table and leaving the room, feeling so awkward.

"Dr. D! Come on! I was only joking." She said getting up from the table and following him out of the room. Drakken plopped down on the sofa and flipped on the television, completely ignoring her. She sat down next to him watching him flip through the channels, pretending that she wasn't there. As they sat in silence, she wondered if he really was attracted to her. Well, obviously he was by the way he acted in the kitchen. Then she wondered, was it just physical attraction or something more?

Hours past and it was almost time for bed. Drakken had already fallen asleep on the couch. Shego looked over and saw herself drooling all over the arm of the couch that her body was leaning against. "Eeew." She swore to herself that she never did that when she was in her body. Then an evil, mischievous thought popped into her mind. She quickly found the radio station and found a heavy metal channel and put it on full blast, making Drakken scream and fall off the couch. "Shego! Turn that off!" He hollered at her from the floor. She was too busy laughing at him to hear what he had said at all, noticing this he got up off the floor and switched it off himself.

"That wasn't very nice Shego!"

"I know, but it was hilarious!" She exclaimed still laughing.

He groaned and watched her, growing more irritated by the minute. "Do you mind? Haven't you picked on me enough today?" He snarled at her. She just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"But that's what I do." She simply replied.

"But the point is, do you have to?" He asked.

"Well, I uh..." She couldn't come up with a response.

"How would you like it if I picked on you for a change?" Drakken said with a dead serious tone to his voice.

"I'd like to see you try." She remarked, staring at him, waiting for him to try to come up with something.

"Alright. I...think..." He stumbled over find the right words to insult her with. He really wanted to get back at her. "I think you constantly hide your emotions. I think you hide behind all your childish insults."

Shego smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I think when you insult people that means you really like them. That's your way of saying, "I like you." There!" He told her feeling somewhat proud of himself, but immediately regretted it when he saw Shego's face turn angry.

"I do not! Why would you even think for a second that I could like you?"

"I don't know...I wouldn't expect that you would. I'm not your type."

"What exactly is"my type"?" She asked.

"Someone like Eddie maybe. Someone who's buff and handsome." He said not looking at her.

"Well, you're wrong!" Shego threw her arms up in the air and stormed out of the room.

After a few moments, Drakken climbed back up on the couch and thought about their arguments. He immediately felt bad, he had stepped a little too far. He had to make it up to Shego somehow.

Shego threw herself on the bed, trying not to think about what just happened. How could he even think she was attracted to someone like Motor Ed? She turned around and stuffed her head into the pillow, and before long she drifted off into a deep sleep. When she awoke a couple hours later, she heard loud noises coming from the lab. What was Drakken doing? She looked at the clock, it was 9:00 pm. She got up and snuck downstairs to find him tinkering with some machine. "What are you doing?" She asked making him jump.

"You'll never guess what I just did!" He said looking happy, even more so than usual when he was working on a device of his.

"What?" She asked sounding truly curious.

"I broke into a top secret lab and stole parts for the brain switch machine. All by myself! Being you rocks! I kicked butt."

Shego's face fell in shock. "You did what?"

"Aren't you happy? We'll be able to switch bodies within the week… even though I could totally live with being you."

"Yes, of course I'm happy. That's great Doc!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Even though she was basically hugging herself, she knew she was hugging Drakken, who smiled.

"At least I managed to do something right." He said.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked looking at him.

"I made you feel better. I did this for you, you know." He was so sweet, she thought to herself. Realizing she was still hugging him, she pulled herself away. "Ehem," She cleared her throat, feeling uneasy. "I'm going to go to bed." She said heading back up the stairs to where their bedrooms were located. "Yea, me too." He said following her.

"Good night, doc." She said walking past him and into her own room. She rubbed her eyes exhausted from their freaky Friday. She was just glad it was finally over. She opened her closet door and pulled out her pajamas, which were a green tank top and a pair of black sweatpants. She tiredly took off her clothes and tossed them on the bed. Without even thinking she pulled on her sweatpants and then as she went to pull on her top it got stuck halfway with her arms hanging high above her head. "What the—I can't see! Drakken! Help!"

In Drakken's room, he stood there rubbing his arm, unsure whether he should change or not. This was Shego's body after all and he didn't want to see anything he wasn't supposed to. Suddenly, she heard his voice call out for him from Shego's room. It was so weird. He ran to her rescue wondering what he was going to see when he got in. When he got at the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was about to open the door when he realized he was just about to step into Shego's territory, which was forbidden. "Shego?" He called out.

"Come in! I need help!"

He gulped and pushed open the door. Before him he saw his body stuck in Shego pajamas. He bit his lip trying to prevent himself from laughing. How ridiculous it looked. "How did you end up like this?" He asked her watching her struggle.

"Force of habit I guess. Now help me! I can't stay like this all night!" She yelled.

"Ok, ok. Hang on."

He went over towards her and started pulling at her top. "It's really stuck!" He said pulling with all his might.

"You're telling me!"

"I might have to cut it off." Drakken said.

"Don't you dare!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"This is my favorite top!"

Drakken rolled his eyes and gave the shirt one last big tug. It finally let loose making him fall backward onto the bed. "Never thought I'd be doing that." He remarked, but before Shego could say anything she was interrupted.

"We got you now!" It was Kim Possible and her side-kick, Ron Stoppable.

"Oh my goodness!" Kim's eyes widened and she quickly turned around, shielding her eyes with her hand. Ron simply stood there in shock with his mouth hanging open. Drakken and Shego looked at each other then turned back to the duo.

"Uh! This isn't what it looks like!" Shego went to explain, her face turning a bright shade of purple snatching her top away from Drakken and hiding her bare chest with it.

"I think we'll come back later. Don't do anything…I mean...that is…ugh! Just don't do anything illegal while we're gone." Kim stuttered as she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away.

Drakken sighed. "That was strangely uncomfortable." He said.

"I don't even want to talk about it." Shego said rubbing her temples.

There was a long silence till she said, "I think we need to switch pajamas. I can't sleep in this."

"Oh, right. I'll go get you one of mine then." Drakken said leaving the room, still kind of shocked.

When he returned he handed Shego a pair of his pajamas. "Here you'll need these." She said handing him a pair of her pajamas to wear for the night.

"I don't think I'll need those. I'll just sleep in my clothes thanks."

"No, you're not. You're not making my best outfit all wrinkly." She yelled.

"Fine." He said snatching the clothes out of her hands reluctantly. Just as he was about to leave she called after him, "Drakken, I want to make one thing clear that as long as you're in my body, hands off!"

He smirked, "You too."

Shego chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

He groaned and left the room. Shego looked at the mirror in front of her and saw Drakken's body before her. He was actually kind of muscular, she thought. When she realized she was just staring, she shook her head annoyingly. "Stop!" She yelled at herself as she quickly put some clothes on and jumped into bed forcing herself to sleep.

When Drakken got in his room he slumped down on the bed, and buried his face in his hands. Was Shego really not attracted to him? He thought. One thing he knew for sure, he was attracted to her. Not just because she was beautiful, but he really loved her for just being Shego no matter what she said or how hurtful it could be at times. He shook it off and hurriedly threw on his pajamas. He wouldn't even think twice about looking at her, like some guys would. It just didn't seem right, he respected her. He jumped into bed and threw the covers over his head, hoping that when he got up in the morning this would all be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When they woke up the following morning they were tired and equally annoyed that this whole occurrence wasn't just a dream. The rest of the morning turned out to be a nightmare for both of them, trying to adapt to the other's way of getting dressed and the usual grooming. Drakken had gotten the hairbrush stuck in his hair and Shego nearly dressed Drakken's body in her own clothes again not to mention she cut her face shaving. After breakfast, Drakken hid himself in the lab working on the brain switch machine while she chilled out in her room reading magazines and listening to music…loudly.

"Shego!" Drakken shouted over the noise emanating from Shego's room. When he realized she obviously didn't hear him, he stormed up the stairs and headed towards her room. The brain switch was an incredibly complicated machine and required an exhausting amount of concentration, which was difficult with her music blasting throughout the lair. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. So, he knocked a second time, this time even louder. Still no answer. He groaned loudly and glared at the door for a second trying to decide whether he was going to open it or not. Finally, mustering up as much courage as he could he flung open the door. "Shego!" Drakken shouted again. Shego looked up at him from her magazine, her face slowly filling with rage.

"Get out of my room!" she snapped throwing her magazine at him.

"I wouldn't be in your room if you would keep your music down!" he snapped back folding his arms.

"What?!" Shego asked, not hearing what he said over the blaring music. She saw his lips move, but nothing came out that was audible. Shego rolled her eyes and turned down her music.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear what you were saying." She said.

Drakken moaned and said, "I was saying that I wouldn't be in your room if you would keep your music down. I'm working and if you plan on being back in your own body soon, I suggest you do just that."

"No way!" Shego refused.

Drakken grinned, suddenly realizing something. "If you don't I'll blast your radio into space." He said remarkably calm.

"You wouldn't?!" she said looking shocked.

"Try me." he threatened, his hand igniting.

"You know I can still kick your butt if you do." Shego remarked, trying to keep cool. She knew by the look on his face that he meant it.

"So? At least I won't have to hear your music." he said, apparently unaffected by her threat to beat him up if he blew up her stereo with her own powers.

"Ugh, fine." She finally agreed.

"I'm getting you a pair of headphones for Christmas." Drakken commented as he left her room, not wanting to stay there a second longer.

Shego lay there on her bed, staring up at the ceiling feeling irritated and bored. There was nothing much to do and she couldn't go out shopping or anything, not as Drakken. "Hmmm, I wonder what music he listens to?" Shego wondered to herself as she got up from her bed and left her room, her curiosity getting the better of her. She had never heard his music and he never told her what he listened to either. She came to a pause at his bedroom door with her hand on the knob, hesitating for a moment. She was invading his personal space, which would be wrong. However, she was bored and Drakken would probably never know anyways. She twisted the doorknob and quietly stepped inside. She saw the big bed in the center of the room with a huge book case headboard surrounding the entire back of the bed. He must keep his music there. She thought to herself as she approached the bed. She looked at the shelves, but saw no sign of music anywhere. Did he even listen to music? She wondered looking around. Finally after a few minutes of searching, she found a radio and a box hidden beneath his bed. She flipped open the box cover and looked inside. It was all vinyl records and some CDS. She picked up the one on top and held it in front of her looking at the cover. "The Sound of Music!?" She gasped. "Really Dr. D?" She said setting it aside as she picked up a handful of records quickly browsing through them. She found some old Elvis, Beatles, and a couple of Bon Jovi records in his music collection. She stared at the records that were scattered on the floor in front of her. She had never really heard much of this music. Sure, she heard a few Elvis tunes, but she never really bothered listening to them. Her curiosity felt somewhat satisfied now that she knew what Drakken listened to, but now she wanted to actually listen to it to see just how bad it was.

Shego picked up the records, leaving The Sound of Music behind, and the radio and carried them to her room. She disconnected her own radio and replaced it with Drakken's, then she popped in one of The Beatles records he had. As she lay there and listened to it the more she realized that it actually wasn't that bad. When that record finished she put on another Beatle record and played it louder this time.

Down in the lab, Drakken was still fiddling around with the brain switch machine. He stopped for a moment, he could hear music. Obviously, Shego had chosen not to listen to him as usual. However, this music sounded different than the usual rap stuff she usually played. As he listened closer, he realized that she was listening to what sounded like The Beatles. "Huh?!" he said, dumbfounded. She never listened to The Beatles. He put down his wrench and headed back upstairs to see. He stopped at Shego's door and listened. His eyes bulged when he heard another voice singing along to, "She Loves You." It was Shego's voice he realized. He chuckled to himself as he listened. He had to see for himself and he slowly opened the door, but only a crack large enough so he could peek inside. Drakken saw Shego sitting on the bed reading a magazine and her lips singing along to the song. He smiled. Then his eyes traveled over to her bedside table where her radio was…wait! That wasn't her radio, it was his! He threw open the door making Shego jump in surprise. She jumped up and quickly shut the record off. "Dr. D!" She gasped.

"What are you doing with my radio…and my records?!" He asked obviously angry that she had snooped through his things.

"I just wanted to know what kind of stuff you listen to." she told him.

"You should have asked I would have told you." he said, irritated.

"I did once and you snapped my head off." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. "So, what do you think?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Think of what?" she asked, confused.

"My music. It's bad right? I thought you would have thrown out a wisecrack at me about it by now." He replied digging his foot in the carpet.

"Oh, well so far I've only listened to The Beatles. They seem ok." she said feeling uneasy. She didn't often say that the things Drakken liked were ok, she usually mocked him. He smiled. "But I can't say the same for The Sound of Music." she added.

He groaned. "You saw that?"

"How could I not? It was right on top Dr. D! Why exactly do you have that anyways?"

"It was a Christmas gift from mother." He lied.

"Yea, sure." She said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm almost done with the brain switch machine." he told her, changing the subject.

"That's good!"

"Only a few more modifications and we're golden." There was another long silence between them. "I'm going to go back to the lab now." He announced leaving the room.

"Don't forget your records!" Shego called out.

"Oh, you can listen to them for now if you want. Just put them back when you're done." he said shutting the door behind him. She smiled and turned the radio back on eager to listen to more of his music; Bon Jovi looked good, perhaps she would play that next.

As Drakken tinkered with the machine, he thought of Shego. He couldn't work fast enough to get back in his own body. He wanted things to go back to normal…he wanted to see Shego acting like Shego in her own body instead of his. He missed looking at her, looking sassy and…attractive. He loved everything about her and found himself wanting to be around her all the time. But she probably didn't feel the same about him…a smart and gorgeous women couldn't possibly love him.

Suddenly, another voice rung out in the lab. "We're back Shego. I'm surprised you two haven't run off by now." Kim Possible remarked from the doorway.

"We have more important things to do." Drakken snapped trying to ignore them. Ron, confused asked, "What?"

"Look, it's important but it's none of your business!" Drakken snapped making Ron jump.

"Um, sorry. Hey, why are you working on that machine Shego? Isn't it usually…" Before he could finish his sentence, Shego interrupted as she came down the stairs joining them. "Why don't you just tell them Dr. D?"

Drakken rolled his eyes. Ron and Kim looked back and forth, trying to understand why Dr. Drakken had called Shego "Dr. D". "Fine…Shego and I switched bodies." He told them. Kim and Ron burst out laughing, unable to control themselves.

"Are you serious?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we are. We don't know how it happened, but it did." Shego said folding her arms. They stopped laughing and stared at them.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Exactly what I said, we don't know!" Shego snapped.

"Switching bodies just doesn't happen. Something has to cause it." Kim said placing her hands on her hips critically.

"We don't know what did and if I ever find the person who did this, they are going to be sorry." she growled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ron asked.

"I was working on a brain switch machine to switch us back." Drakken said pointing to the machine next to him.

"With stolen parts. Sorry Drakken, but it looks like you're going to jail switched or not." Kim said raising her fists.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Shego said charging at Kim before she could do anything.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you using your plasma blasts at me. It'll actually be a fair fight now." Kim remarked punching her in the stomach.

"Not for long. Hurry up Dr. D!" Shego said throwing a kick at Kim.

"I'm working as fast as I can." he said picking up a screw-driver.

"Drop the screw-driver Drakken!" Ron said giving Drakken a chance to listen to him before he tackled him.

"I'm not going to prison as Shego! I'll never hear the end of it!" He said chucking a wrench at Ron, who dodged it and tackled Drakken to the ground.

"Stop! I need to finish!" Drakken yelled trying to push Ron off of him. They rolled all over the floor and ended up rolled right into the brain switch machine knocking it over. They stopped and watched as it fell. Drakken's eyes widened in terror as he realized the huge machine was falling in Shego's direction. "Shego, look out!" He shrieked, quickly getting up and running towards her. Shego held her hands high above her head shielding herself from the machine that was about to fall on her, but all of a sudden she was pushed out of the way. She heard a crash behind her and when she looked she saw Drakken lying underneath the machine, and he wasn't moving. "Drakken!" Shego gasped rushing towards him. She knelt down beside him. "Are you ok?" She asked hoping he would answer, but he said nothing. Was he dead? "Help me get this off of him!" Shego ordered pushing at the heavy metal machine as Kim and Ron ran over and began tugging on it. It took a couple minutes, but it was finally off of Drakken. "Come on, please don't be dead." She said watching him closely, but he didn't move.

"If you're gonna die, die in your own body for peep's sake." Shego remarked hoping it would bring him to, but it didn't. Kim and Ron watched in horror and shock.

Shego turned to them and began shouting at them, "You idiots! Why couldn't you just let him finish and then arrest us?! It's all your fault!" They said nothing. "Now he'll never know…" she said holding his hand. "Know what?" Kim asked. "Go away!" she yelled not looking at them and pointing towards the door. "I think we should." Ron said taking Kim's hand and leaving. Shego wanted to cry, but held back tears. "I love you…" She whispered. Suddenly, the room began to shake violently and things started falling off the walls again. Shego began to feel weak and within seconds she blacked out, collapsing on the floor next to Drakken.

Moments later, Drakken awoke, lifting himself off the floor. He rubbed his eyes, he felt like he had been asleep. When his eyes adjusted he looked next to him and saw Shego lying on the ground unconscious. "Oh no!" He exclaimed pulling himself closer to her. He shook her. "Shego? Wake up. Everything is normal now. I don't know how, but it is." He told her, hoping she heard him. When there was no response, Drakken picked her up and held her in his arms. He brushed her hair away from her face. She looked as though she was sleeping. "You have to wake up now. You can't do this to me." He said holding her tightly against his chest. Realizing, she was gone he softly placed his lips upon her forehead and kissed her. Kim and Ron ran back into the room.

"We saw the place was shaking and we came back to make sure everything was…" Suddenly, Shego took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Shego?!" Drakken exclaimed. He saw life fill her eyes again. "You're ok!" He said hugging her tightly.

"Ow! No! I'm not. You're hurting me." Shego said pushing him away.

"Sorry, Shego." he said letting go of her. "I just thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." she remarked.

Ron turned to Kim. "They're back to normal right?" He asked her.

"I think so." Kim replied with a shrug.

"I don't want to get rid of you." Drakken said with a smile. "Shego, I love you." He said grabbing her hand. She sat there in shock. After a moment or two, Drakken let go of her hand and looked away, suddenly looking sad. In his head he was hoping Shego would feel the same, but based on the horrified look she gave him when he finally admitted his feelings, she obviously didn't.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked.

"I think you know. I feel like an idiot." he said.

"Don't. I'm the idiot for not telling you earlier." Shego said stroking his face.

"Telling me what?" he asked.

"How much I love you." She answered. Drakken, unable to control himself pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, this is awkward." Ron commented watching their arch-enemies kiss. He turned to Kim and asked, "What do we do now?" She shrugged, unsure herself of how to handle this situation. She knew this bound to happen, it was obvious they loved each other. When Kim and Ron noticed their kiss was deepening, Ron grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the door.

"I don't want to stick around to find out what will happen next." he said as a shiver ran up his spine at the thought that just passed through his mind.

"You know what, me neither." Kim said, agreeing with him.

"Drew?" Shego said when their lips finally parted. "Yes?" He said looking into her eyes.

"I wonder what caused us to switch bodies?" She wondered.

"I don't care." He said kissing her again, not wanting to stop kissing her. He never felt so good in his life and he never wanted it to end. Drakken felt as though a large weight had been lifted and things seemed happier around the lair. Especially now that Shego didn't mind listening to his music, except for The Sound of Music…

The end

Author's notes:

I hope you guys like this. The ending is a bit corny and sappy, but then again the stories I usually write are. I got the idea about the radio blasting from purplegirl761's comment. I didn't even think of that and it was a lot better than the original way I had decided to write this chapter. As for Drakken's music, I'm sorry if that's not what you had in mind that Drakken would listen to. I just thought it would be a mix of 50s and 60s music with some of the 80s, and obviously The Sound of Music to make his collection a bit comical. Actually for some reason I can just picture him listening to that and I have no idea why. Lol! Hope my grammar is getting better.


End file.
